


Lazy Mornings

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: Being Human (UK), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Fluff, Four fluffy drabbles, M/M, WinterFRE 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Fill for Prompt Prompt 41 from the WinterFRE: 4 lazy cozy mornings.Four drabbles of lazy, cosy mornings for FiKi, Britchell, Darkhawk and Iolaus/Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unbetaed and I barely had time to edit it .... just posting it before I forget about it. Let me know if there are any mistakes :)

**FiKi**

Fíli sighed as he buried his face in the crook of Kíli’s neck. His brother’s hands were slowly caressing his back. There was no urgency. They had spent most of the night making passionate love. Now, Fíli just enjoyed the sweetness of Kíli’s scent, the warmth of his body and the affection that spoke from every gesture, the way Kíli’s fingers trailed Fíli’s spine, the way he nibbled on Fíli’s ear and the way he wrapped himself around the older dwarf.

Fíli peppered small kisses on Kíli’s skin, enjoying the stubble. Kíli dreamt of having a thick full beard like Oin or Gloin. Fíli didn’t dare to tell him that he thought Kíli perfect just as he was. Yes, thick beards were nice to look at, but for cuddling purposes their own shorter beards were so much better. It was easier to get to Kíli's jaw and lavish kisses on it.

From the floor below they heard the clanging and roaring of the forge, knowing that others were busy with their work, while they enjoyed doing nothing.

Somewhere in the mountain Dwalin and Balin were undoubtedly looking for the wayward princes; soon they would inform Thorin that his nephews were not in their rooms and nowhere to be found. And later Kíli and Fíli would be subjected to a mighty scolding. Later. For now they were safe in their little hide-out.

Few people knew about the little room on the level just above the forges. It was small, but warm in winter from the heat the forges radiated and plenty big enough for two dwarves who liked each other very much.

One reason few people knew about it was that two certain mischievous princes had worked on hiding the door once they had found it when they helped to clean up Erebor. It had been barely visible in a rarely used corridor. All it took was placing a cupboard with emergency supplies in front of it and taking part of the back of the cupboard off. Easy.

Now they used it whenever they needed a break from pesky uncles, royal advisers and other nuisances. The phrase “lazy morning” was just not in the vocabulary of the royal household, despite Bilbo’s best efforts. Only Thorin’s nephews had caught on to the concept of spending a morning cuddling in the furs.

So once a week or so they snuck into the kitchen to steal some food and then to their little hideaway, to spend a blissful night between the furs, followed by a morning of doing nothing but cuddle and feeding each other bits of cake, fruit and dried meat.

These mornings were worth all the scolding in the world. Fíli was ready to take over the burden of kingship, after five years in the restored Erebor he had learned enough to be a good crown prince, fulfilling his every duty with ease. He felt entitled to indulge in his love from time to time.

Erebor was restored. Whatever the old dwarves believed, it would still stand if the princes took some time to just love each other.

Kíli poked him lightly.

“Love, you are thinking again. Stay with me.”

Fíli tilted his head so he could kiss the corner of Kíli’s mouth.

“Always.”

**Britchell**

If somebody had told Anders a year ago that he’d spent a weekend camping in the middle of fucking nowhere, not on a quest for Frigg, not for PR, no, just to make his boyfriend happy … well, he would have been insulted. Anders Johnson didn’t do camping. Or boyfriends.

Then a vampire came into his life.

That should be a punchline, but it wasn’t. Mitchell had just appeared and wormed his way into Anders’ life until he belonged there.

Now they were in the middle of the wop-wops, north of Auckland, and Anders was crouching on the ground, attempting to cook coffee over a fire that had taken him entirely too long to start.

There was a good reason why coffee machines were invented, this was ridiculous.

He looked out to enjoy the view, actually enjoy the view, from the hill they climbed the previous night. He could see the sea at the distance. It was good none of his brothers or their extended little circle could see him now.

“You’re thinking too much.” Mitchell’s low voice startled him out of his daydreaming. “What are you doing up already, you twit?”

“Enjoying nature.”

Mitchell chuckled and put his arms around Anders.

“You had to piss?”

“Yup.” Anders sighed and leaned back against Mitchell.

“Doesn’t explain your attempts to burn coffee though.”

That was rude, pointing out his failure like that. Anders jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. Gently of course.

“I was awake and I just wanted to do something nice for you, you egg.”

“Hmmm …” Mitchell kissed Anders’ nape. “Thank you, love.”

“If you don’t like my offer of coffee, there are other things I could do for you.”

Anders turned in Mitchell’s embrace and ground his hips against his boyfriend.

“What do you say, sex in the lap of mother nature?”

He nuzzled Mitchell’s neck.

“Nope,” Mitchell chuckled at Anders’ disappointed grunt. “I know how that would go, posh boy. You’d complain about every little bit of dirt, every little pebble and every blade of grass piercing you.”

“If we make it good, I won’t notice, promise.”

Sometimes he really regretted that his voice had no effect on Mitchell.

“I don’t fancy putting up with your complaining afterwards.”

Well, the morning was quickly going downhill. Anders took a step away from Mitchell and crossed his arms.

“If I’d known that giving in to your silly idea of spending the weekend away from civilisation …”

“…. and mobile phone reception …”

“… right …. If I’d known it leads to no sex, you wouldn’t have been able to drag me here. You deceived me.”

“I didn’t say no sex.” Mitchell smiled and damn that man, Anders was already melting. “That’s what the tent is for. And the stash of lube and condoms I know you packed.”

“Why are we standing around outside then?” Anders demanded.

He eeped when he was literally swept off his feet and Mitchell carried him to the tent bridal style. But he didn’t complain when he was practically thrown into the tent.

A perfect lazy morning …. or lazy for Anders at least, Mitchell was quite vigorous.

**Darkhawk (Modern AU)**

Rain was pounding the windows of Nampara house. The sea hissed and splattered against the shore, battering the Cornish coast relentlessly. The wind rattled the old windows, whistling through every crevice. The apple trees creaked in the orchard.

This was why Jim loved spending time at Ross’ family home in Cornwall. Their home in the city just couldn’t compare; these were the sounds of nature and a home just never felt as cosy as it did in a storm, when one didn’t need to go outside.

He felt like he was in his own world here, alone with Ross, his wonderful boyfriend of five years, in a room beleaguered by the elements, where nobody and nothing could reach them. The world had shrunk to the two of them.

The bed was small so he was practically squished against Ross; in summer that was frequently too hot, but now, in the tempestuous autumn, this was perfect. Ross smelled of salt, just a hint of sweat and pure, undistilled sex.

Ross just pretended to be asleep; the arm around Jim was too tight to be anything but Ross’ conscious attempt to hold on to his boyfriend and the breathing was not even enough. Jim let Ross the illusion that he was fooling anyone. Ross was not one to talk in the morning; while he was eloquent when he wanted to be, he preferred to avoid needless conversation.

Jim slowly extricated himself and padded downstairs to the rustic kitchen. The toaster was ancient and there was no electric kettle. Every time they were down here, the contemplated buying one, but they never did. The stove worked with gas. It was seriously outdated, but Jim loved it all the more for it.

It was almost as if they were transported to their childhood. Only now, Jim was allowed to use the stove.

He put the plates with their orange and brown chunky seventies pattern on the table while he waited for the water to boil. They had homemade raspberry jam from the spring in the cupboard and honey from Zacky Martin, the local beekeeper.

Just when he put the pot of tea on the table, Ross appeared in the doorway, scratching his furry stomach.

“You’ve been busy.”

“A bit.” Jim smiled at him; it still amazed him just how much love flooded through him whenever he saw Ross. The weather was grey outside, but the kitchen was illuminated by Ross’ bright smile as he came closer to kiss Jim’s nose.

Yes, weekends at Nampara were pretty much perfect.

**Iolaus/Luke (Modern AU)**

Iolaus padded silently through the hallway. Not a sound could be heard from the bedroom. He opened the door silently, glad he had to oil the hinges before he left three days previously. It had been a fortuitous accident that Luke had complained about them just before Iolaus left.

His job with Olympic tours often meant that he spent anywhere from 1 to 5 nights in the wilderness with tourists; nights in which he missed the strong arms of his boyfriend. Today was their fourth anniversary; something he had neglected to mention at work. When Hercules had found out the previous night, he had scolded his favourite employee and told him to leave before dawn the next morning. One of Hercules’ many cousins arrived in the middle of the night as substitute guide, grumbling but dutiful. Nearly everyone in Hercules’ extended family owed him a couple of favours.

So Iolaus had left the camp at four in the morning and enjoyed the beautiful drive through the still landscape, filled with anticipation. Luke would be so surprised. His boyfriend liked to pretend that he didn’t care much for anniversaries, but that was a very thin cover for his romantic soul.

He gripped a bouquet of wildflowers (one of the tourists had helped him pick it the night before) and some chocolate from a gas station as he looked at his peaceful boyfriend.

Luke was facing away from him, his strong form clearly outlined through the thin blanket. Softly, Iolaus put his gifts down and knelt on the bed.

Next thing he knew, he was buried beneath the surprisingly heavy body of his boyfriend.

“What???” he gasped for air, as he tried to push Luke off him.

“The racket your exhaust makes gives you away, babe.” Luke kissed his forehead, before he rolled of Iolaus, keeping on arm across Iolaus’ chest. “I woke up when you arrived. You need to get that car checked.”

Damn Luke’s supernaturally good hearing. Iolaus sighed dramatically.

“So much for my big surprise.”

Luke squeezed his waist. “It was a huge surprise! You just weren’t there to see my first reaction.”

“And are you happy?”

Luke pushed himself up to hover over Iolaus again.

“Are you kidding? I am thrilled!” He bent his head down to press kisses all over Iolaus’ face. His beard tickled and Iolaus had to giggle.

“You dork.”

“Says the man who literally drops into my bed at seven on Sunday morning. When he told me he was out camping.”

“I was. I just came home early. And this is _our_ bed, thank you very much.”

“So it is.” Luke kissed him again. “And I plan to keep you in it all morning, just to remind myself of that fact.”

“I like that plan.”

Later, much later, after copious amounts of cuddling and leisurely love making, they destroyed the chocolates together in lieu of breakfast.

 


End file.
